1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for miniaturization of electronic products, the demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component having small size and large capacitance has increased.
Therefore, efforts to stack thin dielectric layers and internal electrodes in greater amounts have been attempted using various methods, and recently, a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which a thickness of the dielectric layer is reduced and the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased has been manufactured.
Accordingly, the multilayer ceramic electronic component is able to be miniaturized, due to the dielectric layers and the internal electrodes being thinned, allowing the number of stacked layers to be increased for the implementation of a high level of capacitance.
Meanwhile, a multilayer ceramic capacitor among multilayer ceramic electronic components may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers are included and internal electrodes having opposite polarities are alternately stacked while having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, when direct current (DC) voltage or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to thereby generate vibrations.
Such vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through a solder, such that the entire printed circuit board may become an acoustic reflection surface to transmit the sound of vibrations as noise.
Vibration noise may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency within a range of 20 to 20000 Hz, potentially causing listener discomfort. The vibration noise causing listener discomfort, as described above, is known as acoustic noise.
As described above, the multilayer ceramic electronic component is able to be miniaturized and the number of stacked layers is increased to allow the multilayer ceramic electronic component to have a thickness greater than a width, so that high capacitance may be implemented therein. However, when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on the board, the acoustic noise may be increased.
Therefore, research into a technology of reducing the acoustic noise when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on the board while achieving high capacitance is still required.